


The Cards Are in Your Fortune, Dear Child.

by RipplesAreStable



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Found Family, Gen, Tarot, Unfinished, a goddess adopts a child basically, antevorta takes in Dahlia under her wing, modern setting Dungeons and Dragons, shes a wiccan that worships the goddess Antevorta, the goddess of time and childbirth, this is literally just an origin story for my DnD character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesAreStable/pseuds/RipplesAreStable
Summary: "Now, Dahlia," her father doted, "you know you can't be in our office, it's dangerous!  there are too many magical items that could hurt you in ways that we don't even know yet"Dahlia tunes out the rest of her father's lecture, droning out a well-practiced 'I'm sorry, I won't do it again dad' at the end as he leads her back to the bedroom.She knows the office is dangerous, but...She could've sworn she saw someone in there. The woman looked straight at her, a warm smile on her face, inviting her into the forbidden room.
Relationships: Dahlia Neverwither & Antevorta





	The Cards Are in Your Fortune, Dear Child.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna finish writing this but its pretty epic anyways as it is so I'm gonna put it up anyway lmao

Dahlia was sheltered as a child.

After the Disappearance of her Uncle, her parents began to worry that she'd end up just like him, so she was home-schooled and was forced to avoid any friends that her parents didn't trust.

Not that Dahlia had any in the first place.

Her parents weren't even around that often. they would leave for days at a time, staying overnight to dig up some old dusty looking pieces of junk. Her parents repeatedly tell her that "they aren't pieces of junk!! they are an important part of magical history, and you should respect these powerful objects!!" but really, anything that they considered more important than her was a piece of junk because they could barely even be bothered to look at her these days.

It doesn't matter really. she could care less about some stupid magical family heirloom. why is it so important to them anyway? it's just a silly weapon.

After they come back from whatever site they've been digging at, they bring home some strange old dusty objects that they leave in their office for further examination. Because they don't know what any of the objects do, they forbade her from going into the office. She never really cared about going into the office in the first place, why would she want to look at a bunch of dusty old hunks of junks anyways?

Until one day. She was finished with whatever bullshit that home school gave her, and she was wandering around the house. she didn't really have much to do and her parents were too focused on whatever meeting they were in, so she tip toed around the house, pretending she was a spy, finding new Intel on the enemy (her parents) that her employer (herself) could use to her advantage.

“We are beginning to run out of locations, Mrs.Neverwither,” a woman with pointed ears chided, “the chances of finding this “ancient family heirloom” has gone from slim to almost impossible!”

Her mother slammed on the coffee table, a small **thump** responded as her fists fell against paper. 

“I refuse to give up! This damned blade has to be _somewhere._ If run out of locations to search for here, we might have to continue our search on an interplanar level.” Her mother implored. Her father moved to set his hand on her shoulder.

”But expanding our search to that kind of level... you’d be away for so long... what about your daughter?” The lady replied back.

Dahlia’s parents looked at each other with a strange look in their eyes. 

“... sometimes... things like this are necessary,” Her father said, “We just need to know where to start first,” 

the elven woman, suddenly, aware of Dahlia’s presence, looked towards her with pity in her eyes, and quickly returned her eyes back towards her parents and nodded.

”Of course, let’s discuss. Firstly, we need to cross off the planes that the Neverwither blade would be impossible to be in... “ 

as she listened in on their conversation, she found they were using adult words that she couldn't exactly understand, so she resorted to finding classified files instead. as she tip toed towards her parent's room, to find secret notes on anything, she noticed a strange sound coming from her parent's office.

It wasn't unusual to hear strange things from the office, presumably because her parents were doing tests to see what the pieces of junk did, but this was different.

her parents and their associates were all in the living room or the connected kitchen, so no one should be inside of the office. this sound... was a voice. It was singing a tune, one that felt like an old friend, but also like a stranger at the same time. it felt... comforting. She forgets about her game completely, and moves towards the office.

As she opened the door, it revealed a strange feminine figure. she had golden shimmering skin and wore a loose-fitting and flowing orange dress. her ears were pointed and her eyes were a glowing red, similarly like her floating and long hair. her four arms were shuffling a deck of strange cards that she had never seen before. Dahlia stood at the doorway until the woman's eyes caught hers. Her mouth expanded, smiling warmly towards the young child. Mesmerized by the friendly gesture, she began to step towards the strange woman, only to be yanked back by an older man. His purple skin and horns identified him as Dahlia’s father, ready to spout into another lecture. 

"Now, Dahlia," her father doted, "you know you can't be in our office, it's dangerous! there are too many magical items that could hurt you in ways that we don't even know yet" 

As Dahlia looks back into the office, she finds that the strange womanly figure no longer there. She tunes out the rest of her father's lecture, droning out a well-practiced 'I'm sorry, I won't do it again dad' at the end as he leads her back to her own bedroom. 

She knows the office is dangerous, but...

She could've sworn she saw someone in there. The woman looked straight at her, a warm smile on her face, inviting her into the forbidden room. 

There’s no way she isn’t going back in there once she has the chance.

* * *

Her parents occupied the office for most of the period they stayed there, barring mealtimes. As Dahlia grows older, it seems that their need to find this blade becomes stronger. Or they’ve just become more desperate. 

It’s been like this for almost as long as she could be left alone. 

There used to be a time where her parents actually took time out of their day to play with her, but nowadays, she just seemed to be invisible to them. 

It was bearable when her uncle was still around because he actually payed attention and listened to her, but now he’s gone too.

Some days, she lays awake at night, worrying that one day, her parents will leave for an excavation, and never come back.

Dahlia hugs her parents goodbye, leaving her with this month’s babysitter.

maybe this trip will be the last one. 

Her babysitter falls asleep at the television almost instantly. Dahlia uses this to her advantage and sneaks straight into the office.

despite its consistent use, it smelled old. The scent can’t exactly be placed, but the feeling is nostalgic, even though she’s only almost 10 years old. 

Unfortunately, she can’t find the woman that she saw that day, so instead she searches. She doesn’t touch anything, only trying to look for something that might be connected to this woman at all. 

Nothing hits particularly, until she finds a strange deck of cards laying on a bookshelf. She doesn’t understand exactly what it is, but the case certainly looks pretty. 

Dahlia grabs the deck and sits in the office chair to properly inspect them. She opened the case and extracted the cards from it. The cards were different from normal playing cards. They had beautiful pictures on them with what she assumes to be the names of the card. 

As she shuffled through the cards, a familiar harmonious voice breaks through the silence. 

“I see you’ve found my tarot cards, dear child.” 

Dahlia only manages to let out a surprised gasp only for the woman to reassure her “not to worry, child, i do not mind that you have them, but do you know what they are?”

Dahlia only gives a noncommittal “no” in response.

”well, tarot cards are a way to predict the fortune of others, actually. Let me show you! Just hand me the cards and we can start,” she says softly, returning a reassuring smile. 


End file.
